Tears
by anotherweasley
Summary: Scully's going through a rough time.


Quote:"Whoever has loved knows all that life contains of sorrow and of joy."-George Sand  
  
  
  
Tears  
  
Rehobeth Beach, Del.  
Aug. 26, 1999  
  
She sat on a sofa inside the porch staring at the woods in front of her. Her arms were stiff from hugging her knees to her chest. The humidity made her skin feel sticky. Her short hair was frizzy. It didn't matter. She didn't care.  
The thunderstorm had past not long ago. Now the only raindrops falling were those from the trees. The trees were weeping, just as the clouds had done. Night was falling. Darkness would soon envelop her.  
A single tear slid down her cheek.  
She felt the hard metal gun in her hand.  
Mulder was dead and there was nothing Scully could do to bring him back.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Scully awoke with a jolt, realizing she must have dozed off. When she became fully conscious, she realized that the beams of lights were what had awakened her. Headlights on a car that had just pulled into the driveway.   
Fully alert, Scully grabbed her gun and went to the porch door. With the headlights directed at her, she could see nothing. Even as she shaded her eyes with her free hand to try and get a glimpse of something, she could still see nothing. She heard car doors opening and closing along with the voices of men.  
"Who are you?" Scully called out pointing her gun at the voices.  
"Scully...Scully, it's us. Don't shoot," shouted Frohike as he ran forward to her. Byers and Langley were right behind him.  
Scully let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and lowered her gun.  
"What are you guys doing here? I could have killed all of you!"  
"We're sorry, Scully. We had some really important information that we had to get to you," Frohike explained.  
"You couldn't have called. Wait, how did you three even know..." Scully said before Byers cut her off.  
"We're sorry. It was imperative that we find you. We couldn't reach you at your apartment or Mulder's. Then, we tried your cell phone, no such luck. We found your mother's number and called her. We explained that we were friends of yours and Mulder's, but she refused to give us any information about your whereabouts assuming we were not who we said we were."  
"A wise precaution though," Langely said. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.  
Byers continued the narrative.  
"So we hacked into your mother's phone records and found several calls made to this address. We dug some more, and found that your mother has owned this property for several years. So we assumed that you were here. We would have called, but we couldn't risk unsecured lines. We don't think we were followed.  
With that remark, all three Lone Gunmen turned around and looked behind them at the dark road. Seeing nothing, they turned their attention back to Scully. Scully just stared at them for a few minutes; unable to comprehend why they would go to such lengths to find her. She just wanted to be left alone. She tried to calm herself, biting back a torrid of harsh remarks. Weren't they suffering as much as she? She could think of nothing to say.  
Scully opened the porch door and led them into the house. The Lone Gunmen followed her to the kitchen. She turned on a light and they all sat down at the table.  
Frohike reached into a pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a white envelope and slid it across the table to Scully. She just stared at it for a few minutes. There was nothing remarkable about the envelope. It was a standard, white business envelope, albeit a tad crinkled. Nothing extraordinary about it. Nothing extraordinary about it at all except for the fact that it had `Dana Scully' written on it in Mulder's handwriting.  
She slowly reached for the envelope. She held it in her hands as if to memorize the feel of it. She weighed it in her hands. It was light.  
Scully looked at the three men sitting at the table with her. Should she open this in front of them or flee to another room to discover its contents.  
In a split second she said, "Excuse me for a moment.  
"Of course," Frohike said sympathetically and the other two nodded.  
Scully practically ran out of the kitchen for the first bedroom she came to. She pulled out the letter in front of her and hesitated for a split second before ripping the letter open and pulling out a single piece of white paper.  
Dear Scully,  
I'm not dead. They tried to kill me, but they didn't succeed. I'm pretending to be dead. Will explain all soon. I'm sorry.  
Mulder  
Scully just stared at the note. She read it once, twice, three times. She slowly crumpled it up in her hands. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Tears of anger, and of joy.  
"What have you done now, Mulder," Scully whispered. 


End file.
